


Paris

by roxymissrose



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Familial Abuse, Incest, M/M, Non Consensual, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxymissrose/pseuds/roxymissrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a nebulous time and place, possibly in the 1900s, definitely a PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paris

_first posted 6-21-2005, inspired by a manip by mkitty3._

The carriage swayed slightly as it rolled swiftly over the cobbled road, tilting its passenger against the door. He had to make a conscious effort to keep his hands from clasping together nervously, tried to distract himself by staring out of the streaked glass windows. In the weak pools of brassy light the gas lamps threw on the wet cobbles, he watched thin snakes of mist coiling up into the air, shivered as the chill air leaked in under his collar. He pulled it higher and tighter around his neck and wished that he'd brought a muffler. It was a wretched cold night; too nasty to be about but when his father demanded his presence he had no choice but to obey. He sighed and rested his chin on his knuckles. What the man wanted was a mystery, why he called him to dine with him was a puzzle. He thought--he'd hoped---Father would be too busy with his newly discovered or rather re-discovered bastard half brother to continue interfering with his life.

When Father had brought the uncouth brute home, he'd been appalled. He was expected to accept this--this crude person as a Luthor? He'd been astounded that Father was actually going to publicly acknowledge the unkempt ruffian. He'd had no manners, no schooling, he was dirty and rough as a common street arab.

As time went by and he fell less and less under the lash of his father's tongue, was less the object of his painful scrutiny, he realized Lucas was in fact a blessing and he came to be extremely grateful. Without his father's expectations weighing him down he was able to return to his studies in astronomy, something that had fascinated him since childhood.

When he was a child, meteoroids that seemed to have strange properties fell from the sky--he would never forget the horror of being trapped in the fall. He was blessed not to have lost his life as many had that day and though he could never prove it, he thought his change in appearance and the improvement in his delicate health had a connection to those unusual rocks. Since that time, he was fascinated by the heavens and the science involved in discovering more about the vast unknown. The academic life was ideal for him. It was a life of nearly monastic dedication to learning and he was quite comfortable with it. His theories were met by his peers with interest and informed acceptance or disagreed with in an intellectual and civilized manner--not a gruff "You're an idiot," or derisive laughter. His face burned as he thought of the many times his father impugned his capabilities, or insulted him physically as well as mentally.

He sat ramrod straight as the carriage rolled closer to the Luthor residence. He squared his shoulders and settled a look of indifference on his face and determined to ignore the fact that his heart beat faster and his mouth was drier than cotton. He blinked rapidly and coughed once or twice, set the top hat on his head and smoothed his kid gloves on and deliberately drew about himself a sardonic mien. He felt a little like a knight of olden days donning armor to face a dragon.

The carriage rocked to a stop and Lex waited for the driver to come around to the door. The coachman gave him a look of sympathy as he opened the door and unfolded the step; a small smile flickered over Lex's face. The man had been with his father for years and years, known him since he was a small boy, knew him before the bizarre accident that robbed him of his hair...Lex considered him to be almost a friend. He was certainly a very kind man. Lex smiled at him as he stepped to the road and the man steadied his arm.

"Watch yourself, Mr. Luthor, sir, the road is wicked wet and slippery from this damn mist," he growled, and took the liberty to pat him gently on the back. He smiled at the man gratefully--glad Father wasn't here to see it. Father hated when he treated the servants as equals, he was so bound up in an outmoded class system, and his mindset was still that of some medieval baron.  
Lex tapped the heavy brass knocker against the door and it opened immediately, an ancient gray mummy of a man stood in the doorway, peering at him sourly.

"Good evening, Mister Luthor...sir." His voice creaked out of a wrinkled, pursed mouth and Lex swore he saw dust puff out of his lips as he spoke. He took Lex's coat and hat with a palsied hand and a look as if he were handling refuse.

"Gerald," he responded and pushed past the wizened old bastard. Why the man hated him he didn't know and could care less--but he always had. This servant he had no problem treating as Father thought you should treat an underling. He imagined tripping him and Gerald exploding in a cloud of moldering dust. He smiled--it was a most satisfying image.

Amazingly swift for an ancient wreck, Gerald was ahead of him and announcing his presence to the company within.

"Master Lionel...it is Master Alexander, sir, " he wheezed out and Lex waited expectantly and hopefully for him to have a massive heart attack from the exertion, but disappointingly, he simply sneered at Lex and tottered away.

Lex smiled and listened to his receding footsteps. Ah well. Better luck next time, he thought.

He studied the electric lights his father had installed recently with curiosity as he strolled into the room. It was fascinating, the way they lit every corner of the study in a most amazing way, he thought, and his father smirked as he watched him examine the lights.

"Interesting, is it not? This is the wave of the future, Alexander. We're planning to invest heavily in the new power companies, and not only will we be...financially quite comfortable," he paused and smiled at Lucas who held his glass up to him and smirked back, "We'll be in a position to control--why, the entire city, perhaps the country."

Lex dropped into an empty chair and smiled. "Dream big, Father. No dream is worthy of a Luthor unless it's on a grand scale."  
"I'm impressed that you remember anything I say, Alexander."

Lex waited while a young servant poured a liberal splash of brandy into a snifter for him, warmed it with his hands before releasing it to Lex. He couldn't help but notice the slim elegant fingers cradling the glass. His father was talking about something that he missed, distracted as he was by the young man but when he looked up, he caught Lucas' eye on him. Lucas never missed a thing. The smile he wore made Lex blush. _Bastard._ Lucas grinned as though he'd read Lex's mind.

"Now, to the business at hand," his father said. "You are aware that I belong to an organization of like minded business men, concerned men who have accepted the necessity of guiding the growth of progress in the world?"

Lex nodded and decided his father, in his usual pompous way, was telling him he was a member of some secret organization--no doubt some boring version of the Masons or what not. He sipped brandy to cover a yawn of boredom.

"You and Lucas have been invited to join, and mind you, it's a singular honor." Father looked absolutely like a cat swimming in cream, Lex thought. He snuck a glance at Lucas and a look of dull boredom darkened his sensual features.

Lucas looked over at Lex and smiled, slow and...Lex shivered. There were moments when Lucas projected--something. Something that uncoiled and slithered into one's mind like a snake, stirring up thoughts that Lex would rather leave unexamined. He'd devoted his life to science since he was a boy. He'd never desired the experiences of the flesh. Desire was a distraction that a true academic put away--like a hermit. He daily ignored the call--that he had never been offered the opportunity to deny it was an irony not lost on him.

"You are coming with me tonight, Alexander. You and Lucas. Think of this as... your coming out to society."

He chuckled and Lucas laughed. Lex shuddered again. He had a bad feeling about this--a very bad feeling. He glanced at his father and he felt an uncomfortable shrinking sensation in his chest. He knew that there'd be no denying the man tonight. Perhaps if he did this and pleased Father--impossible as that was, it may be that he could negotiate with him, convince Father to settle the plans he held for him on Lucas instead. If Lucas was accepted by society--the people that mattered rather--then surely Father would have an heir who was certainly more in tune with his...ways. Lex closed his eyes briefly as an inexplicable wave of cold nausea swept him. Sometimes he thought it was impossible that he could be related to a family whose interests were so wildly divergent from his own.

Father called for the carriage to be brought around again, and after fussing over them both, adjusting and smoothing lapels and running his hands through Lucas hair, settling it in place--he stopped in front of Lex and eyed him with scorn. "I suppose it must be a blessing not to have to worry about hair, hmm?"

Lex blushed fiercely, anger staining his cheeks and neck deep red...he stared at his father's shoulder length salt and pepper hair, and strained to remain expressionless.

His father chuckled and walked away and Lucas came to stand next to him. He stood so close Lex could feel the heat of his body against his side.

"He doesn't mean to be thoughtless...or maybe he does," Lucas said, his lips brushed over his ear as he spoke, warm breath washing against his throat and cheek. Lex swallowed a little hiccup of sound and Lucas asked, his voice an insinuating drawl, "So--are you? Hairless, I mean...all over..." and then he slid a hand lightly along Lex's thigh, barely making contact, but to Lex's touch deprived body, it was enough to make his skin shiver on his bones. He railed silently in his mind against his wretched, cursed, body and wrenched away from Lucas, cursing himself also for showing how much that simple action rattled him.  
Lucas chuckled, sounding horribly like Father and walked after the man. Lex walked behind, straining to appear calm and unaffected. _'I wish oh, how I wish, they'd both just go to hell.'_

After a short and, for Lex, unbearably tense ride, they arrived at one of the finer homes in the city, a home known as a center of the city's social life. It was impressive; its architecture in the Georgian manner. Beautifully proportioned columns framed either side of double leaded-glass doors, and electric lights burned on each one. Lights stood also in each of the long windows; boys holding oil lamps lined the long path of the curved driveway. Liveried footmen dashed about directing carriages, leading horses and helping the guests step down. Lex began to feel a little thrill of excitement despite himself. He could hear music coming from the open doors leading to a large marble foyer. He smelled cigar smoke and heard laughter, and the smell of spirits and fine food wafted on the air.

They stepped inside and the music was louder, the smell of fragrant smoke stronger. Lucas grinned and went to a side table, helped himself to a cigar. His father stood by, intently watching a young boy in livery light a cigar for him.

The boy's tongue darted out and wet his pink lips before they wrapped around the end and rolled the cigar between his lips. He held a burning taper to the end, puffed until it caught with a glow. He inhaled, exhaled and his lips tightened and relaxed around the round length of cigar and Lex felt as though he'd been holding his breath, he felt oddly hot. The boy presented the cigar to Lionel, a thin tendril of smoke leaked from his lips and he smiled before bowing and melting into the crowd. His father turned and caught him staring. He smiled.

"Come along boys, come along."

The evening was surprisingly normal. Lex had no idea what he really expected--an alter with a sacrificial virgin writhing on it? A collection of naked, hairy, old men dancing around a statue of a goat and beating themselves with whips? He chuckled. Lord knew there was little he put past his father, so he was happily relieved to be in attendance at an incredibly ordinary, very boring, meeting of businessmen. No doubt after dinner he was in for a long evening of uninspiring speeches peppered with dry facts and figures. With any luck the food at least would be as fine as the reputation of the cook in residence.

They were shown into a large dining room whose main feature was a long table set with creamy linen and ivory china. Candles the same ivory color set in silver holders ran the length of the table and provided illumination. High backed, brocade covered chairs at the table were positioned closely along either side and in nearly every one sat someone that Lex recognized either from the daily papers or from seeing them in his father's study. He was unwillingly impressed at the social strata his father occupied. It was one thing to assume, another thing entirely to have the evidence before one. Every man here was famous in his chosen profession.

The were other men besides businessmen, there were newspaper men, politicians, he thought he recognized an actor or two, and he was sure the tall well-built man seated at the center of the table was a famous playwright, an English-man if he wasn't mistaken. The man across from him was a famous tenor. Lex glanced at his father and brother. Lucas simply raised an eyebrow and smiled. His father steadfastly ignored him.

The servant behind Lex leaned forward to fill his glass and brushed against him and again he was too aware of his body. The dark haired servant standing across the room was handsome and his eyes sparkled and Lex let himself think for a moment that the look was directed at him... _'damn it. This is just why I don't like leaving my rooms, mixing with my father and his--son.'_

Father's sharp laughter brought him back to himself and Lex saw that he was talking to the playwright. The young man seated next to the playwright sneered when Lex looked his way. Long white-blonde curls fell over his forehead and he swept them back with both hands. His ice blue eyes glittered in the candlelight and his cheekbones stood out in sharp relief. He was all angles and curves and Lex wondered how so exotic a creature walked among average men...the young man twitched his lip in imitation of a smile before loosing interest and turning away. Lex shivered. There was something about that man that made him uneasy. He breathed a small sigh of relief when at last the host stood and tapped a spoon against his glass, calling for attention. The remnants of the meal had been whisked away, the table was bare again and Lex assumed that the main part of the evening had arrived.

He looked around him and the expressions of barely suppressed excitement surprised him. This much excitement spoke volumes about the quality of their speakers….

The host announced that dessert would be presented in the smoking room and Lex raised an eyebrow. Dessert? They rose as one and followed the man silently through a set of doors at the end of the room into a very ordinary library. The host of the evening pushed aside a double set of bookcases to reveal a secret passage way. Lex smothered a laugh and Lucas glanced his way, looking every bit as amused as Lex. Good Lord, what were these fellows playing at? He thought it comical... grown men playing at hide and go seek.

They made their way down a dark staircase, the only light candles in the hands of several boys, who stood one on each turn of the stairs and guided the gentlemen down to what looked to Lex like a wine cellar. Tall racks stood against the brick walls; they stepped down into an area lit by what looked like hundreds and hundreds of candles. The shadows draping the racks shivered and broke as the candles were brought closer--Lex saw that what he'd seen as wine racks were cages--some had bars on all four sides and some were open frames, they were all occupied. Lex gasped in shock, even as the group broke into applause.

"Excellent, Cedric, excellent! What an original presentation!" one of the group called out.

"Thank you, I do try." Their host spoke to a tall man in black who bowed and melted back into the darkness. Music again filled the air, along with the clink of glassware and the buzz of conversation. A door opened in the far wall. A lone figure came through and Lex jumped. Lucas was behind him.

"Shhh, Alexander." Lucas' fingers rested on Lex's hip and he wanted to move but the sight before him froze him in his steps.  
A young man was moving toward them. A black silk kimono, patterned with red chrysanthemums, flowed over him like water with every step he took. His features were partially masked by a black domino, it served to lead the eye to his lips, full and flushed a delicate rose--Lex touched his own lips when the youth licked his, his eyes drifted over Lex as he moved past.  
Father appeared next to him, patted him on the arm, seemingly oblivious to his shock. "Enjoy boys, enjoy. This," he gestured expansively, "is just one benefit of power, my boys, power."

He smirked and moved off to join a group watching one of the caged men suck another member of the group. His face was pressed against the bars, the leather mask he wore probably helped to protect him from hitting the bars painfully. He was thrust hard against them as he was fucked through the bars on the other side of the cage.

All around the sounds and the smell of sex battered Lex. He was unprepared, he was ignorant, he was shaken to his core. He felt like he was drowning as Lucas gently turned him towards another blindfolded man, held captive and splayed wide by cuffs and chains. Lex tried not to watch as he was invaded, impaled again and again by a succession of men and even the heavy leather mask couldn't conceal how strongly he desired it. Lex felt on fire and he flinched every time someone brushed by him. Lucas' weight at his back, instead of annoying him as usual, rapidly became somewhat more than comforting....

A cool hand touched his burning skin and he looked down into the ice blue eyes of the Englishman's young companion. The man smiled when Lex leaped and gasped and shook his head. He looked Lucas over and received a frank appraising look back.

"Well, you're an interesting one, aren't you," he drawled. "If I wasn't busy with that one," he cocked his head towards the Englishman, "I'd definitely give you a go." He licked his lips before moving off and for moment the flames altered his face into a mask of deep ridges and sharp, sharp teeth. Lex froze in fear before the quaking candlelight settled and the man was just a man.

"Not possible," he heard Lucas mutter and his heart beat faster--something horrible had passed them by, he knew it--he wanted to laugh but it caught in his throat--passed over like a biblical plague....

Lucas grabbed his hand and he found himself moved closer and closer to the activity in the center of the room. He watched wide-eyed as a boy was suspended upside down in a frame. When the first man unbuttoned his trousers and thrust fingers in the boy's mouth, gripped great handfuls of his hair, Lex turned his back. It was too much, too much. He was panting for breath and felt like he was trapped in a nightmare. Everything was turning inside out, twisting into something horrible, just like the white haired beauty had seemed to shift into a demon.

Chimes filled the air, and the men quickly gathered in a circle, and Lex watched as the youth in the black silk robe became the center of the group. He danced, slowly, sensually, his eyes closed and his full red mouth slightly parted. He ran his hands over the silk, slowly stroking the material; each movement of his hands slightly parted the robe, allowing fleeting glimpses of golden skin. He seemed caught up, unaware of anything except his own hands.

His father was on one side of Lex and Lucas on the other. Both of them were focused on the young man to the exclusion of everything else. The youth's hair shone, black as onyx, behind the mask, his eyes were so green they seemed as bright as electric lights. He twisted and slowly arched his back and his prick rose and parted the robe--Lex's hands clenched at his side, and he heard Lucas' sharp intake of breath, felt his fingers dig into Lex's sides. Beads of sweat tickled unpleasantly as they trickled down between his shoulders but he couldn't turn away. When the boy swung again to fully face them, the robe fell open and revealed him to be embraced by a corset--black satin and black lace and against his golden skin it looked like sin….

His flesh was pinched and held tightly by the corset, the flesh above and below the lace swelled slightly and his nipples were swollen--he moved closer to the light and Lex could see they'd been rouged and it made his cock twitch imagining himself to be applying it... the tightly laced corset restricted the boy's movements but still he moved like silk in water, gliding closer and closer to Lex, stroking himself, pinching his red hard nipples and biting his lip until they glowed red, wet and swollen. Lex groaned aloud--he could feel his cock swell and try to rise against the restriction of his trousers and the boy looked straight into his eyes and gasped as if he recognized him. He was fully erect and staring at Lex and Lex felt his blood pulsing in his throat like a drumbeat.

Around him the men watched, some stroking themselves, each other. No one took their eyes from him, no one moved away...Lex hadn't even noticed that Lucas had left him until he reached around Lex and held him, an arm across his chest and a champagne flute in that hand, his other arm like an iron band around his waist.

"Isn't Paris beautiful," he whispered, "he moves like a dream, doesn't he?" He held the flute to Lex's lips and tipped it, Lex drank deeply, gratefully letting the cool wine soothe his burning throat. "Good boy,' Lucas sighed into his ear and left a lingering kiss on his cheek. His hand drifted lower, lower until Lex felt his palm rest over his prick. He could feel heat and hardness nudge against his back, press into his ass, and shuddered when Lucas licked the back of his neck and groaned. "I've wanted to do this since I first laid eyes on you."

Father turned towards them and smiled, the cherry scented smoke of his cigar wafting around his head. He let a ring of smoke puff from his lips and he ran smooth warm fingers, softer than silk against Lex's cheek and Lex's eyes closed as a sudden flood of memories stunned him, froze him, tears welled up and he dropped his head.

Memories...Father touching him--his cheek, his shoulder, and always a look in his eye like Lex was...food, it was the only thing his child's mind could link to the looks his father gave him. Never touched more than his cheek or...once, he'd touched his belly, a fleeting touch and no more than that--and Lex had had nightmares about it for years. He jerked his eyes open again when a loud groan broke through the terrible memories that held him captive.

There was Paris in front of him, jerking himself slowly as he watched Lex's face and gasped in time to his strokes. His eyes were narrow and glazed; he reached behind and eased oil-coated fingers into himself, he groaned and hissed when Lex whimpered, as did the men around him. One man threw his head back, unable to control himself any longer, he came with a shout at the sight of the boy in the corset, prick flashing through his oiled and glistening fist, strong fingers pushed so deep into his own ass, the palm rode flat against his skin.

Lex reached out a hand and felt like he reached across a gulf of miles and slowly his fingertips touched, felt, glided down the hot slick length.

He swayed and Lucas groaned and ground his prick against him, pressed so hard he could feel the heat burning along his cleft, so close Lex could feel him twitch and it made him moan low in his throat--hot, God, so hot the air—this--this was unbelievable--sex was unbelievable....

Sweat bathed him, his throat was rough and dry again. His chest was on fire, his eyes--they felt gritty, they burned and he felt like he was falling and falling. Around him movement became slower and slower and something hot and wet ran up his neck, curled around his ear, lips sucked on the tender skin of his throat, and he had a fleeting, frightening impression of too many mouths on him....

His prick burned inside and out, and he nearly sobbed with relief when someone opened his shirt, opened his pants because his skin was on fire and the cotton rasped like burlap against it, his skin hurt, the clothes hurt and he needed them to come off. Something cool and slick ran down his back-and it was wonderful. The chill ran into his cleft, over his hole and he shivered at the feel--how could it feel so good?

The boy was inches in front of him, inches, and his prick bobbed wet and red in front of him, and he thought it was only right to touch it with his tongue. He had to know what it would feel like on his tongue.

Paris was on his back now, writhing slowly, the material of the corset so tight, so taut--he lifted his hips and his flesh pinched, Lex heard the breath whistle in his chest...Lex was so close the prick looked huge, it radiated heat, burned his lips and soaked his chin, so wet....

Lex was dizzy and only vaguely aware he was bent forward on widespread knees--he licked, tongued the weeping slit, tried to capture it without using his hands, giggled when finally he caught it and hummed with satisfaction when it slipped smoothly between his lips and the frantically moaning boy under him bucked up and thrust into his throat.  
He felt hands on him, rubbing, stroking, pinching, hands touching his chest, his nipples, his belly, hands skittered over his legs and his arms. His prick was caught in a circle of silky smooth fingers, so warm, so soft and a voice in his ear promised him terrible wonderful things, "I'm going to fuck you so good..." the voice told him, "You belong to me tonight---"  
Lex felt a nudge, a push- "Ahh! This is mine, mine--" and pain like starbursts raced up his spine and he would have cried out, but he refused to release the prick in his mouth.

The boy Paris jerked up and his red mouth opened wide on a scream--the burn in Lex's ass slid deeper, in, in, burning, and he tried to get away. The hand on his prick moved faster, tighter, and pleasure he'd only ever felt before at his own hands filled him, better than he could himself. He groaned and relaxed and the burn changed to a sweet slide, made him warm and full, made him want more.

Lex looked up, bleary and dazed, at the circle of men around him, jerking themselves, greedy hot eyes on him. Saliva and pre-come wet his chin, dripped down the silky length in his mouth to pool in the black curls framing Paris' prick. Lex gagged and sobbed, tried to move, but the hands on his body held him like chains and the man behind him fucked him perfectly, sending lightning sizzling down his spine and the voice in his ear _"---beg me, beg me to fuck you, beg for it--"_ made him beg for more _"--beg for my cock"_ and then he's _*screaming*_ for it ,the boy under him is pulsing and jetting against his mouth, his chest, his neck, shaking and groaning, his long body arched up into a tight bow.

Lex felt hot fluid splatter against him as the men around him came, streaking his face, his scalp and his back--the prick sheathed deep inside him jumped and spurted.

"Lex, fuck, Lex..." and Lucas pulled him to his knees, pulled him hard against him and teeth--Lucas' teeth--ground into the flesh of his shoulder, his hot hand rode his prick, rough, fast and Lex heard his father's voice, like ripping velvet "...like that whore? Do you like that?"

Lex was past being able to hold back, he wrenched in Lucas' grip and yelled between clenched teeth--horrified that he was coming on the young man, he could only watch and tremble as his come mingled with the other stripes that painted Paris.

Lex was wrung out and stunned and panting--overcome by the experience, he could only watch open-mouthed as the boy scrambled awkwardly to his knees, crawled toward him and gently kissed his softening prick, lapped at every last trace of come.

Lex looked up, around, he looked into the face of the man on his knees in front of him and quaked, he wanted to cry. Oh god, what did he do? What happened to him? The men around him moved away, laughing, talking as they did. He was dismissed, no longer of interest now that his part in the evening's entertainment was concluded. Father was looking at him--he couldn't place the expression, couldn't begin to ascribe a particular emotion to it--satisfaction?

He tried to cover his nakedness, and shrank back when his father reached out to him but stopped short of touching him.  
"Alexander...thank you," he said and smiled. He backed away from Lex and pulled a large white handkerchief from a pocket in his jacket, wiped at his hands. "You've proven to be more valuable than I ever thought possible."

Lucas stood at his father's side, staring at Lex. He looked angry and when Father glanced away, rather unhappy. Paris too, turned his head away from Lex as the tall thin man in black appeared behind Father. Paris stared down at the floor, looking equal parts ashamed and sad.

"You won't be coming home with us, Alexander, but take solace in the thought that I'll miss you, and that you've made my life immeasurably richer." He laughed and stood to the side, made a sweeping bow at the thin man. "Meet your keeper, Mr. Black. Mr. Black will introduce you to your new owner. I suggest you do what he says."

The room grew darker and darker and swung wildly, a strident voice called his name over and over as Lex plunged head first into darkness.

Fainting, he discovered, could be a very relaxing experience.

When he came to, he was in a smaller room, lit by a single electric bulb. He was spread out on the cold damp floor, and his head was cradled in the young man's lap.

"Paris," he croaked and tried to rise, but Paris stopped him with gentle pressure on his chest.

"Shhhh." he said as he stroked Lex's head with strong, even, but gentle pressure, rubbed at his temples until despite himself Lex's stiff muscles began to unwind. He lay quietly until he realized that he could hear voices from behind the door.  
"Remember, this seals things between us for good."

"Didn't I tell you that we'd be kings? We will be. I'll enjoy your gift and I hope you enjoy yours."

"That's quite a lot of money, Father. Are you certain the price has been met?"

"Don't be crude, my boy."

"Sir, do you wish to take your leave of your...your..."

"No, not necessary. I've already done so."

Paris looked down at Lex with sad eyes, laid his fingers across his lips when Lex wanted to speak, held him still when he tried to get to his feet.

The door creaked on its hinges and Mr. Black entered the room and tossed some clothing towards the two. "Dress him if he needs help and make it quick, Clark, we don't have all night." Mr. Black spun on his heel and slammed the door behind him.

Lex looked at the boy puzzled. "Clark? Who..."

"Me. My real name. That other name--I hate it, it's stupid. It's a…a...stage name…" and the boy Paris—Clark--laughed bitterly.  
Clark helped him to his feet and helped him to dress. His fingers lingered over skin, and Lex found himself watching his face, drinking in his expression...Clark smiled when Lex's skin rippled with goose bumps and his nipples hardened; he blushed when he realized Lex had seen him smile. Lex gaped at the boy, who minutes ago was displaying himself to strange men in an unbelievably erotic, lascivious manner and was now coloring under his gaze like a virgin.

"You're very pretty, Alexander," he said as if that explained all. He went on, "You have beautiful eyes, and your skin...so soft..." Clark trailed off as he drew his fingers down Lex's still exposed chest and Lex opened his mouth to speak.

Before he could, Lucas stormed into the room, pushing between Clark and Lex as though Clark didn't exist.

Lucas grabbed Lex's arms, his knuckles white with the force of his grip. Lex winced in pain as Lucas tightened his grip again. He leaned into Lex's face and hissed, "Soon, soon--I'll get you back, Alexander. When I have my own, when I'm my own man, I'll get you and bring you back home." He looked frighteningly determined. "You do what you have to do but never forget this." He yanked down Lex's unbuttoned pants, grabbed his prick, squeezed, painfully tight. "This belongs to me. All of you...mine." He grabbed Lex and kissed him, bit his lip until it broke and bled.

Lex gasped in pain, and Lucas pressed his hand against his mouth. "Lick. Make it wet."

He did so and Lucas stroked him roughly, smearing blood and saliva over his raw prick. Lex cried out and Lucas smiled. He pulled Lex's head to his mouth, sinking his thumb in his throat and whispered harshly in his ear. "Don't forget me brother," and he left without a backward glance and Lex sagged in relief.

Clark stared after him, jaw working with anger and hate burning in his eyes. Lex begged him not to speak and Clark nodded reluctantly.

They dressed in silence, and Clark led Lex to the rear of the mansion and Mr. Black's waiting van.

The other boys, the ones that had been in the cages, sat on the narrow wooden benches inside and looked up as Lex and Clark climbed in, their eyes roving over them with no real interest.

Mr. Black said. "Welcome to your new life, Alexander." He laughed and closed and locked the van door.

Clark reached out and took his hand. "Don't worry, Alexander--"

"Lex, please call me Lex," he interrupted. "My friends call me..." his throat closed--friends--he no longer had friends, no longer had a life.

"Lex," Clark smiled back. "Lex." And tightened his grip on Lex's hand. "I'll help you; we'll help each other. I knew the moment I saw you that my life was about to change." He smiled and leaned against Lex and his warmth seeped into Lex's frozen body and he slowly uncoiled. "Lex, we were both waiting even though we didn't know it, we were waiting for this moment." Clark glowed, overcome by joy, and Lex felt like crying and felt like laughing. The poor boy was obviously insane. They were whores, slaves, with no life of their own and condemned to horror and this--Clark--thought that this was the greatest moment of both their lives?

Clark pulled Lex closer to him, moved him a little so that more of him made contact with his furnace like body. "You'll see Lex, it will be wonderful. One day we'll be free and the world will belong to us, if we want it."

He looked so content, so confident that Lex finally did chuckle, little sobbing bursts of laughter escaped him, and he managed to gasp, "You're insane, Clark, insane."

Clark nodded, a huge bright grin on his face. "You'll see, Lex, you'll see." he winked at him and held his fingers tenderly against his swollen lips. "Go to sleep," he whispered. "You'll be safe. From now on, I'll keep watch, and you'll always be safe."

06-01-2005


End file.
